<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】苦果 by Netube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558878">【VD】苦果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube'>Netube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱憎欲，恨别离，一切交织在3代塔顶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】苦果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		剑已脱手，但丁的瞳孔微缩。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		 维吉尔的人与刀有了动作，以一种极迅猛的速度，寒光逼人的刀刺透了他的胸膛。他喉头一甜，试图阻拦的手只抓住了未没入的刀刃。维吉尔面若冰霜，眼神是冷的。他看着但丁无力倒下，转身便要离开。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		血与雨溶在一起，但丁却不知从何而来的力气挣扎着爬了起来，一把拽回维吉尔的右手腕，半坐着低头舔舐阎魔刀上他残留的血迹。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		 抬头，但丁一言不发，只是深深地望着维吉尔。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔回望，那一双明眸中的火焰似是要喷薄而出，他只觉得自己要被焚烧得干净。不由愣住。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁趁此突然暴起，打飞了阎魔刀，然后迅速轰出一记惊虹般的直拳将维吉尔掀翻在地，跨坐在他的腰上，弓着腰揪住那衣领。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔并无与其缠斗的意思，他心知这已是但丁最后的力气，两人都对其心知肚明。他只是单纯不明白。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“我恨你。”但丁说道。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔面无表情，显然对这一事实无动于衷。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“我也爱你，我不会放你走。”说着但丁便倾下身体。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		 这甚至不能算是一个吻，但丁用舌头舔了下维吉尔的唇，之后便一口咬下去。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		 维吉尔送出一记肘击，翻身将但丁踹倒，下一招来势更快，只听<span>“</span>哐<span>”</span>地一响，他一脚蹬在但丁的左手腕上，皱着眉头舔了下伤口。但丁看着维吉尔的动作，躺在水坑里喘着粗气大笑，只是这笑声里却有着说不出的讥诮。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“你属狗吗？”维吉尔面色不善，还带着一丝莫名其妙。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“哈……你我的血混在一起味道怎么样？”但丁放松下来，“难道你不想要？”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		 被戳穿心事的维吉尔的目光沉下来，扯出一个莫名的笑容说：<span>“</span>没错，我的确想要，但这次是你自找的。<span>”</span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔松开他，单膝跪在地上，带着游刃有余的蔑视揪住但丁的衣领把他的上半身拎起来，欺身过去轻飘飘地说道：“我的好弟弟，接吻是这么接的。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁狎着眸子看他眼里自己的倒影，带着一丝做作的讨好把歪着头凑近了一点。维吉尔的吻落下来，像是要报复他一样凶猛而无章法，他半眯着眼看着但丁把眼睛闭上，把手臂搭在自己的肩上按住脖子，摩挲颈后这一小块皮肤，热情又似是陶醉地回应他。刚刚还满身是刺的灵魂竟在这一瞬间变得柔和起来，维吉尔从喉间发出一声低笑，他被自己弟弟这种敷衍的讨好给取悦了。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		闭上眼的但丁陷入一片黑暗，雨声弱下去，疲惫也不复存在，天地间只剩这一人的呼吸声在他耳畔回响。这本该是个忘我的状态，直到维吉尔的手指在他被刺穿的伤口旁打转，叫他灵魂又回归肉体的痛楚。但丁的脸色有些变了，他喘息了一小声，头颅低下落在维吉尔的肩膀上。谁知维吉尔一手卡住他的脖子按在地上，水花四溅，但丁惊呼一声试图挣扎，维吉尔逐渐收紧，另一只手不紧不慢地把额前的头发理上去。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔说道：“听话。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁被卡住脖子拿气音回他：“你是不是太高估你对我的掌控力了？”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔思量片刻，说：“我也爱你。”他松开了手，跪在但丁的腿间将身子覆下来。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁哑口无言，维吉尔接着说道：“但这太复杂了。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		的确，这道鸿沟早已深不见底，太多的东西被填了进去。爱憎欲，恨别离。他们彼此都明白这一点，只是这道鸿沟并非横在他们之间，而是如一柄剑那样悬在心上。维吉尔放弃解释低头去解但丁的枪带，仰起头示意但丁替他把大衣脱掉。但丁却突然心头一火，一把扯开他的领巾。他并不明白维吉尔为什么要弄出这种压抑的氛围，亦或是他为什么如此不甘。只是受到本能的驱使，试图将这粉尘给引爆。他们两人都像是一株干枯到绝望的植物一般，得不到甘霖就只能选择焚烧自己。性也不过是相互慰藉的方式罢了。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔抬头，眼里寒光一闪，却只是用手指穿过他软薄的发丝。他凑上来，长吁了一口气后慢慢说道：“不要在这个时候挑衅我。我也只是……”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁打断他道：“放下吧。”‘<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔瞧他一眼，妥协了。雨停了下来，他们在这片夜色中接吻，舌尖急切地缠绕，但丁舔了一口刚才他咬出的伤，维吉尔“呲”了一声，手在他胸膛的刀口用力按压，但丁疼得大叫起来，可接下来维吉尔的手向下游刃有余地揉捏他的腰线，几乎要叫但丁放弃报复的心。相交的唇漏出声声呻吟，维吉尔把一个又一个的吻印在他的唇上、耳廓边、脖颈……带着许多不能言说的情绪的眼神瞧了他一眼，确保但丁早已跟自己一般沉溺于这欲望的漩涡中，这才继续向下。他的舌尖绕着乳晕打转，亦重亦轻地舔舐。但丁难耐地扭动起来，身体朝上拱，他恨不得变成一团火，和这为非作歹戏弄他的人一块儿烧却得一干二净。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“耐心些，但丁。”维吉尔把他按回原位，叫他翻了个身，把两人碍事的大衣彻底扒掉扔在一边。他按住他兄弟的头，夜色一点也没妨碍他端详但丁开始微微泛红的皮肤，不知是冷还是期待的微颤，他的腰线、他的气息、他的味道……维吉尔几乎是迷恋地咬在他的肩膀上，血一丝丝沁出来，但丁吃痛地喘了一声，却也没讥讽他什么。维吉尔满意地舔了一口，左手环住他的胸膛挑逗，右手向下揉捏起他的性器。仿佛怎么也不够一般，唇流连在他的脊椎与不断耸动的蝴蝶骨上。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		现在他把这只不听话的蝴蝶圈进自己领地里了。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁的半边脸浸在冰凉的雨水里，身体却像高烧般发烫。维吉尔的手盘踞在他身前，弹奏着他的乳头与腹肌，每一次触摸都像拉出一条叫人战栗的线，一圈一圈捆在他的心上，他只能难以自制地随着心跳颤抖又喘息。过电般的酥麻像病毒一样侵蚀着身体，他不由得沉溺其中，弓起腰，臀在维吉尔的大腿上摩挲。维吉尔吃吃地笑了几声，心甘情愿地被他欺骗，抓握住他臀部的手变得粗暴，扒下他的裤子，手指沿着会阴朝后穴处按压。被长期握刀手上全是刀茧的手指抚摸那块儿敏感的肌肉并不是什么特别让人舒服的事，但丁倒甘之若饴。这本就是他的引诱，主宰他的并不是维吉尔，只是他那献祭的激情罢了。他只是想……<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔一掌拍在他的臀上，但丁惊叫一声骂道：“你他妈干什么？”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		他亲昵地揉了下但丁湿透的头发，回他：“在想什么？专心些。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔呼出的热气打在他的臀瓣上，拉住但丁的手指舔弄，手指缠绕着，引着他给自己润滑。维吉尔低喘着吻在他的臀上。但丁此时倒不好意思起来，把脸埋进空闲的另一只臂膀里——太糟糕了，他本意不是为了得到这种低俗的安慰，最后却还是沉溺在里面了。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		凿开身体获取快感这个过程听着可能是先苦后甜，实际上却是苦甜交加，尤其当但丁时不时还要受到兄长的掌掴，羞耻感和快感蒸腾到脑子里，叫人难以思考起来。但丁只顾得上张大嘴不断地深呼吸，完全没意识到自己发出了多么甜腻的呻吟声。维吉尔不紧不慢地操他，本意也不是施加痛楚，他便就着这粗糙的润滑掌控那苦与甜的配合——他要但丁臣服在他带来的这快感的漩涡里。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“……叫我。”维吉尔气喘着说出这句话，但丁还没反应过来。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“叫我。”维吉尔用力地顶撞在那一点上，但丁哭叫了一声，抿着唇不想搭理他。维吉尔便虚揽住他的腰，叼着他后颈那一小块皮肤，像是长辈收拾不听话的幼崽那样。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		该死的维吉尔，就只知道在这个时候宣示他的权威性，就几个小时而已怎么就这么在乎。但丁心想。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“……维吉尔。”但丁屈服了，虽然心知他不是想听这个。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“不是这个。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“……哥哥。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“听话……”维吉尔吸闻但丁的气息，他的鼻息有些太滚烫了，一下一下，但丁打了个激灵。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		倏忽间维吉尔抽出，把他翻了回来，直视但丁的那双眼睛里的迷恋几乎要滴下来，他咬了一口但丁的鼻尖，同时重新没入。但丁“啊”了一声，眼眶有点泛红，在维吉尔抽动的时候揽住他的脖子同他接吻，怎么也吻不够似的，津液从唇间溢出。但丁微眯着眼看着闭上眼专心感受他的维吉尔，那道达摩克里斯之剑却落下来，爱与恨、酸楚与离别从那道鸿沟里接连冒出来。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		可是我也有我自己的坚持啊，但丁心想。他们明明都知道对方需要什么，却又不愿给予。最后只能是在分道扬镳的路上以这种方式来慰藉。但丁又想起刚刚他劝服兄长的话——放下吧，即使只是暂时。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁拿气音唤他，他叫一声，维吉尔便印一个吻在他的肌肤上，似是奖赏又似是顶礼膜拜。兄长的吻似是有妖魔般的力量，但丁的身体热切地绞紧，导致维吉尔也无法控制地动作起来。他们的手再次握到一处，无需更多的言语。凡是知晓求而不得的痛苦便能在瞬间心心相印。从但丁眼里刺来的渴望与真诚亮得惊人，维吉尔垂眉，吻在他眼睑上。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		这一道热望的光他回应不起。这苦涩的果由两人共同种下，没道理你我不吞下这苦果。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		精神上的忍耐让肉欲变得更加强烈，维吉尔把他往巅峰越推越高，但丁颤抖着射了出来，白色的星星点点溅上了腹部，开出白色的花。维吉尔感喟地叹息，用力地抽插了几下，拔出来射在了外面。维吉尔吻他，然后站起来，最后一次端详他，斑驳的青紫、情不自禁的齿印、一个又一个的吻痕。没关系，很快就会消失了。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁不明所以，眯着眼瞧他，却只看见维吉尔深情的目光又变得冰冷。他突然明白了什么，逐渐变得恐惧起来。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“维吉尔你……”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		数十道幻影剑突然凌空出现，如数十道匹练突刺下来。剑光流动，钉住但丁的四肢叫他再也不能动弹。但丁呕出一口血，竟然悲哀地开始狂笑起来。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔似是有些怜悯地轻声对他说道：“你明知道，无论我们之间如何，我都还是会走。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁失去焦距的眼神望着一颗星星也没有的夜空，回他道：“……是啊，我知道。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		维吉尔走向叛逆，将它拔起来。但丁的目光追着他的动作，嗤笑一声，闭上了眼。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		“没有力量，你什么也保护不了，即使是你自己。”<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁懒得搭理他，任凭兄长把那柄大剑刺进自己的胸膛里。他闷哼一声，勾起一个笑容。维吉尔走到塔的边缘，回望了他一眼，眼看着但丁的身躯被不明的力量推举起来，叛逆从他的胸膛飞出，刀柄张开了恶魔的大口，才回头跳了下去。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		但丁失去了意识，倒在了血水里。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		不熟悉的梦幻场景里，他看见当初还不会把刘海理上去的哥哥对他笑笑，揉了揉他的脑袋。等他醒过来，这温柔的东西也被扔进鸿沟，任凭不存在的雨坠在他心上，也坠在他的背上。但丁踉跄地爬起来，穿好他湿透的大衣，装备好，拿上了叛逆。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		这一次……我非得把你从那死地里拖回来。但丁拖行叛逆走到悬崖边，阴郁的眼里只有化不开的决心。<span></span>
	</p><p class="MsoNormal">
		他也跳了下去。<span></span>
	</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大概是个二周目但丁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>